life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera Gearhardt
Sera Gearhardt is Rachel Amber's biological mother and James Amber's ex-wife. Personality TBA Appearance Sera has long brown-and-platinum blond hair. She wears a cream-colored summer dress with a pale blue and yellow floral pattern and matching cream-colored flats with pale yellow soles. She also wears several pieces of jewelry: white pearl earrings, a thin silver bracelet on her right hand, and a silver necklace with a circular or ovoid red jewel hanging from the end of it. She has four visible tattoos: on her left arm is a colorful sleeve tattoo with several green leaves and purple, blue, and red-and-yellow flowers; on her upper right arm is a monarch butterfly; a black star on the inside of her right ankle; and on the left side of her chest is a black cartoonish sun. Episode One - "Awake" Sera is first seen standing under a tree and smoking at Overlook Park. While Chloe and Rachel are looking through the viewfinder, they see Sera meeting up with an older man, who is later revealed to be Rachel's father. They embrace each other and then kiss. At the end of the episode, after Rachel accidentally sets the tree on fire, Sera sits nearby on a park bench staring at the flames. She then takes a smoke from her cigarette and smiles. Episode Two - "Brave New World" In this episode, Sera is first seen getting out of Frank's RV at the junkyard. When Chloe is speaking to Frank Bowers, she has the option to convince him to tell her who the mysterious woman is, by succeeding a Backtalk challenge. If she succeeds, Frank tells her that her name is Sera, she showed up a few weeks ago, and she has been "causing all kinds of trouble for all sorts of people". She is next seen at Blackwell Academy watching the ''The Tempest'' performance from the crowd. At the Ambers' House, she's listed as one of Damon Merrick's associates in Mr. Amber's file on Damon. It is revealed at the end of the episode by Mr. Amber that she is Rachel's real mother. She's lastly seen in the ending montage contemplating the ash snow. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" N/A Trivia * In the game files she's called Ruth and VanessaOne file that can be found among the Episode 1 files is labelled "E1_S06_JAMESANDVANESSAONFOOTBRIDGE". instead of Sera. Gallery 20170908055826_1.jpg|Sera waiting at the oak tree for Rachel's father. 20170908061309_1.jpg|Sera and James Amber kissing. 20170908064836 1.jpg|Sera watching the fire Rachel started at the end of Episode 1. Ruthsmoking.png|Sera smoking at the end of Episode 1. 20171019173116_1.jpg|Chloe encounters Sera leaving Frank's RV. 20171019191414_1.jpg|Sera watching the play from behind the audience 20171019191417_1.jpg|Frontal view of Sera at the play 20171019195506_1.jpg|Sera standing in the "ash snow" at the end of Episode 2. References pt-br: Sera Gearhardt Category:Characters Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Before the Storm Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters